herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Kizaki
Rei Kizaki (騎咲レイ) is one of the main characters of the Aikatsu Stars! series second season. She is a student of New Venus Ark (formely known as Venus Ark), and is also the headmistress' secretary. She is a cool type idol whose preferred brand is her self-created brand, Royal Sword. She used to model under the identity Shooting Star before completely disappearing from the modeling industry altogether. Bio Appearance Rei is a fair-skinned young woman with lime green eyes. Her short, platinum blonde hair has a pale greenish tint. She wears two blue earrings, one on each ear. Previously as Shooting Star, Rei was shown to have long hair, going down past her waist. She was noted to be androgynous in appearance, with no one having been able to determine her true gender. As of the final episode, Rei has grown back her hair to her previous length. Personality Rei is known to have a calm disposition at all times and has perfect behavior like that of a butler. She also has a firm character. She likes to collect cute things. Background Rei was born in America. Her family background allowed her to try out multiple activities and excelled at each of them. One time at a modelling show, Rei first met Elza, and Elza saw through her mask, telling Rei that there was no passion or radiance in her eyes. Elza showed Rei what it was like to be radiating. Elza then invites Rei to join her to fulfill her dream. Her support for Elza stemmed from the inspiration she received from Elza's dream. Relationships *'Elza Forte' ::Rei is Elza's secretary. She holds high respect for Elza and swore loyalty to her, to an extent where she even regards her dream to be having Elza's dream come true. Her comeback in the idol world, as well as the establishment of her brand is all for the sake of collecting the last Wings of Stars for Elza to gain the Wings of Sun. *'Mahiru Kasumi' ::They both are on friendly terms with each other, although they can be at odds regarding their respective favorite martial arts. *'Yozora Kasumi' ::Rei knows Yozora as seen in episode 64, she told Mahiru that she has collaborated with Yozora on a few shows in New York. Both of them are also models. Etymology means knight, and means blooming. means rule and order. Quotes Trivia *Her zodiac sign is Taurus. *Her favorite foods are Japanese sweets and sushi, and she dislikes spicy things. *Her specialties are kendo and tea ceremony, and her hobby is flower arrangement. *She is the third character in the entire Aikatsu! franchise who wears earrings, following Tsubasa Kisaragi and Yozora Kasumi. *She is the fifth character in the entire Aikatsu! franchise to be born outside of Japan, preceded by Kaede Ichinose, Mikuru Natsuki from the original Aikatsu! series, Elza Forte, and Kirara Hanazono, followed by Aria Futaba. **She is also the second main character to be from America, following Kaede Ichinose from the original Aikatsu! series. *She shares some physical traits with Hibiki Shikyoin from the anime PriPara series and Anastasia from the anime THE iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls series. *She shares her singing voice with Laura Sakuraba and Sumire Hikami (as of March 2016) from the original Aikatsu! series. *She shares her given name with Rei Kamishiro from the original Aikatsu! series, as well as with Rei Ando from the PriPara series. *She is the seventh idol in the Aikatsu! franchise to have created her own brand, following Mizuki Kanzaki, Sora Kazesawa, Hime Shiratori, Lilie Shirogane, Elza Forte, and Yume Nijino. **She is the eighth teenager overall to have a brand, following Mizuki Kanzaki, Sora Kazesawa, Tsubasa Sena, Hime Shiratori, Lilie Shirogane, Elza Forte, and Yume Nijino. *Rei is the first and only person so far in the entire Aikatsu! franchise to take out an object during posing after entering the Fitting Room. **She is also the only one so far to have her ring aura being interactive, as the swords on her aura continuously change their positioning. Gallery ReyUniform.png Rei Venus Coord.png Rei spr.png Screen Shot 2017-11-02 at 8.53.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-02 at 8.53.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 9.31.25 PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-12-29_at_12.05.48_PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-06 at 8.09.47 PM.png Screen_Shot_2017-04-06_at_8.13.13_PM.png Screen_Shot_2017-06-09_at_4.31.09_PM.png Screen_Shot_2017-06-09_at_4.31.14_PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-02 at 9.04.59 PM.png Screen_Shot_2018-02-12_at_2.42.34_AM.png Screen_Shot_2018-02-25_at_4.09.35_PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 10.05.46 PM.png AS100249.png AS100257.png Screen Shot 2019-10-05 at 12.19.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-05 at 1.25.49 AM.png Screenshot_20191221-130306_Video_Player.jpg Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Aikatsu! Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teenagers